Dark Lords of Pandemonium
by RaindropsFail
Summary: The Famed Silver Haired Trio from Advent Children are back again in an all new adventure that will take them through the events that happened in their brief lives.


-1I love the FF series, especially FF7 AC. I could,nt resist the chance to write a story from Yazoo's, my Fav FF7 character (I don't care if he not an original character), point of view. The story will tell how the y made their way to their appearance in AC and his final thoughts about the events that transpired during the movie. I hope you enjoy the story

Disclamer- I do not blah da blah but I do own a copy of the movie that I watch to my hearts content (and it's the special two-disk one too, yay. (f anyone wants to own their own, wal-mart sells them for $10)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness. that's all there ever is, all there ever will be. The world is blanketed in it. During this dark age where destruction has pounded upon the land and people. Where misfortune brought death and decay to the inhabitants of the lands. The poor misguided people of Ivalice, so like the blind mice. Wandering aimlessly about, trying to seek the happiness their hearts long for, only to stumble into the jowls of the beast. Devoured and chewed, they are left to strive and struggle for breath. That way they have remained for the past two years. Slowly recovering from the destruction of Meteor and the damn Shinra hjlkjhkl. Since then the land has been at peace for two years. Twenty-four long months in which not a single monstrosity or horror plagued the world. While others might look towards it as a blessing, I see it as a mishap. The existence of that peace must be destroyed, I am tired of waiting for that to happen. Therefore I shall dug my plow into the soil, sprinkle it with salt, and render everything useless. Me an my brothers are the harbingers of the next era of chaos, the dark lords of pandemonium. The time in which we beget our plan has come.

I opened my eyes to the dustiness of the rays of sunset. Laying there, I squinted, watching the light shine off my silver eyelashes. What a beautiful color, the ashen gray of my hair. Devoid of boldness or interest, empty like its owner. A seemingly gorgeous color that is plain yet rainbow at the same time. Its so peculiar, this color pf mine, I have never seen it on anyone else, besides my brothers, mother and HIM. The first dark king, but that is another story for another time. All we need to focus on now is mother.

Where can I start about mother? Nowhere. Her story is known to all, and repeated a plethora of times. What you must know now is that we must get her, we must deliver her upon the arms of the forgotten city, where we shall initiate a reunion. A reunion for all those whom share the cells from mother. All those who posses Jenova Cells.

I rolled over, putting the sight of my two brothers laying on the gargantuan mattress that we all shared and slept on. How peaceful they look, with the sun glinting off that silver hair, the angelic look on their faces. *sigh* But soon the tranquility will be over. Kadaj is a hateful, spoiled, little brat who goes around hollering at the top of his lungs about tall the dumb things he wishes to do at the reunion. Loz is a crybaby, all he does is bawl and whimper.*sigh* Grams spoiled them way too much.

FREEZE

I thought id add, that for the better part of sixteen years of our lives, we lived with an old lady who we called Grams. What a lot of people don't realize is that me and my two brothers are triplets. Our mother was a scientist at Shinra Company. She was impregnated and the fetus was implanted with Jenova Cells. We were created much the same way as HIM, Sephiroth. Upon our birth, mother died. Hojo didn't know weither we'd be successful experiments or failures. Now Grams is dead and we're staying in her old house. In the few months since her death, the place has become rather shabby and still no relatives come, inquiring upon the lack of contact with her. As time goes on, we grow restless and longed to enact our reunion.

UNFREEZE

Getting up, I started toward the kitchen, watching the dust my feet stirred up spin about in a wild dance. Dust it was every where, neither of my brothers were much in the house cleaning department. I was the one who did all the cooking, the cleaning, and the keeping the house from falling apart. Kadaj and Loz were useful only for fighting. They always complained that they were men and men don't do the housework, women do. There were no women around, so they would always say, "you do it Yazoo, you have the longest hair and you look more like a woman than we do." I hated that. My looks was never in my control. Grams used to say that when I was a small child, she often wondered if I was a girl, the only thing that proved her wrong was my male parts. Putting all the thoughts out of my head, I set about making break feast, noting that, given a few weeks, we'd run out of food supplies. Thankfully Gram never mingled with people, the nearest town was miles away so she stocked up food to last months, years. *sigh* wincing at the loud gait of Loz, I set the table and we ate breakfast in silence.


End file.
